


kiss the stars

by dearlyuta, dreamiesficfest



Series: Dear Dream - Dreamies Fic Fest (Third Wave) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Shelter, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest
Summary: Prompt Number: #DD064All Renjun wanted was a peaceful summer with his friends. No one told him that he'll be stumbling into the animal shelter and meeting the university's infamous Lee Jeno.





	kiss the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the Author: i had so much fun writing this so i hope the prompter would have fun reading this too! ♡

As far as Renjun knows, he doesn't know how it feels to have someone _liking_ him. 

  
Sure, he had people come up to him, saying that they have a crush on him but he never once felt the crushing weight of their affection on his body. He has always politely and gently turned down every single one of them, a saddened smile gracing his lips as he wraps his arms around them in a comforting embrace. It didn't bother him at all. Rather, it's quite flattering that they could find something in him that they ended up with their hearts beating fast beneath their chests.   
  
That is, until Jeno came around.   
  
Lee Jeno — a certified heartthrob, lips always curled upwards to form such a heart-fluttering smile. Renjun would be lying if he exclaimed that he never found him attractive at all; he knew how breathtakingly handsome he is but that kind of crush never developed. It seemed more like a simple admiration since Jeno always tops in his classes and he's excellent in playing basketball, a skill that Renjun is a little jealous of since he's never been a sporty kind of person.   
  
He has always been contented with quietly admiring the other boy, the thought of seriously liking him seemed almost like an impossibility. He never allowed that kind of thought to linger in his mind, immediately dismissing it with a wave of his hand and an abrupt shake of his head. Jeno is supposed to be someone that he only sees along the hallways of the school, exchanging friendly and quick _hellos_ and _goodbyes_ before they pass by each other without another word.   
  
He never once thought that he would see him crouched in front of one of the cages, eyes crinkling in happiness as he eagerly waves at the white kitten residing inside it.   
  
Renjun has always imagined that his summer at the animal shelter would go smoothly. He only signed up at the photographer for the animals and Taeyong, the owner, was ecstatic when he saw his sample shots — he immediately proclaimed that Renjun was a blessing to their team of volunteers for this year. He had checked the list of volunteers on his first day and he was relieved that he didn't have to work with anyone else from his school. He struck out lucky because Donghyuck and Mark, his best friends, had begrudgingly signed up with him since they have nothing to do for their summer.   
  
("You know, Injun, we could all just go for a road trip but," Donghyuck gestured to the shelter with a frown curled on his lips. "Why in the world did we all agree to do this?"   
  
Renjun ticked off the reasons using his fingers, voice monotone. "First of all, you don't have any money for a road trip and second, I need to know at least someone in that shelter so I wouldn't look like a loser who doesn't have friends."  
  
"This whole thing isn't entirely convincing." Mark commented, eyes narrowing at the shelter as he tugged on the collar of his black hoodie. Renjun resisted the urge to roll his eyes, stopping himself just in time before he actually ends up doing it.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to spend my summer with my favorite couple." Renjun jutted his bottom lip into a pout, arms winding around his own frame. Donghyuck heaved a deep sigh at the sound of his words, shaking his head.   
  
"Injun, if you think that we'll end up convinced by that then well, you're right.")  
  
Renjun stands there, blinking rapidly and hearing the rush of his heartbeats echoing in his ears as he tries to take in the sight of Jeno kneeling on the floor. He can't believe it — Lee Jeno is actually in the _same_ animal shelter as him. He doesn't even live anywhere near in this neighborhood so he can't wrap his head around the fact that out of all the animal shelters available, he had to come here and wreck Renjun's peaceful summer.   
  
Renjun continues to look at him with a watchful gaze, his nose scrunched up. Jeno looks beyond elated, lips stretched into a sweet smile as he watches the kitten purr softly in her cage, peering at him with her sharp eyes. It's endearing, heart-fluttering even since the thought of Jeno having this soft side in him just made him even more attractive than Renjun had once thought. He has always thought that Jeno seems a little too cool for him; he just appeared to be the type to go drinking at college parties and unwind at his friends' houses for the summer vacation.  
  
Jeno stands from his position, stretching his arms over his head as a sigh of relief falls from his lips. He turns on his heel and Renjun can feel his heart getting stuck in his throat when Jeno's gaze lands on him, eyes widening in surprise. Renjun wants to say something, _anything_ at all but he only parts his lips before he falls silent with cheeks dusted with pink tint.  
  
"Oh," Jeno tilts his head to the side, eyes crinkling again as a sweet smile graces his lips. He pockets his hands in his skin tight pants, moving closer to Renjun in large strides quite easily. "You're Renjun, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Renjun drags the word past his lips, face reddening in embarrassment as he awkwardly shifts from one foot to another. "And you're Jeno."  
  
Jeno emits a lighthearted laugh and Renjun ignores the rush of blood pounding in his ears as his heartbeat quickens its pace. He tries to still the erratic beating but it keeps its hasty, steady pace. Jeno rubs the nape of his neck, cheeks coloring themselves with deep red as he clears his throat.  
  
"I'm surprised that you know my name since you're quite popular."  
  
"Popular?" Renjun arches a brow, a mischievous grin playing on the corners of his lips. "Says the guy who has stolen the heart of every student in our school."  
  
"That's an exaggeration." Jeno tries to wave his hand dismissively to appear like he doesn't care but Renjun can clearly see the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment. It's shockingly endearing how easy it is to make Jeno flustered with a few chosen words — Renjun is enjoying the way his cheeks color themselves in a red tint as he hangs his head low, teeth catching onto his bottom lip to stop himself from breaking out into a wide smile.  
  
"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Renjun tries to keep his voice cool and casual, tilting his head to the side. He doesn't want to let Jeno know that the nervousness is streaming through his veins though honestly, he can't quite pinpoint the exact reason why he's like this. Out of the corner of his eye, Jeno awkwardly shifts from one foot to another before he shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"I'm volunteering here. Today is my first day here."  
  
"You're," Renjun swallows the imaginary lump in his throat, eyes widening in shock. "You're volunteering here?"  
  
Jeno throws him a strange glance, eyebrows furrowing just the slightest at his odd behavior. "Yes, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing!" Renjun holds out his hands against his chest, shaking his head as the pink dusts itself across the curves of his cheeks. The embarrassed and sheepish expression is written across his visage as his fingers twitch. "Just surprised since you know, you don't really live around here?"  
  
"Ah, that," Jeno elicits another laugh and Renjun ignores the way his heart crashed against his rib cage upon hearing how melodic the sound is. "I'm staying with my aunt and my uncle for this summer and they suggested that I volunteer here for a change of environment."  
  
"Oh." Renjun pauses, the words lying on the tip of his tongue are aching to slip past his rosy pair but he remains silent, mulling over what's the most appropriate response to the situation at hand. Jeno eyes him for a moment before he breaks out into a smile, his starry eyes brighter than Renjun has ever noticed in the entirety of the time he has known the other boy.  
  
"Kind of glad that you're around. At least I know someone here already to show me how it's done."  
  
"I only started last week and I'm only a photographer." Renjun mumbles, the shyness evident in his tone. Jeno steps closer to him and out of instinct, Renjun is ready to take a step back to protect his personal space. But he stops himself in time, letting Jeno shorten the distance between their bodies and the rush of heartbeats resonates within the confines of his chest.  
  
"Still, I'm happy that you're around, Renjun." Jeno's features soften and Renjun feels the tender ache in his chest, heart stirring out of control as another smile graces the dark haired boy's lips so effortlessly. Renjun momentarily wonders how is it possible that someone as breathtaking as Jeno actually exists in this world.   
  
"Hopefully, I'll see you around more."  
  
"Yeah," He falters for a moment, catching himself just in time before he allowed himself to get lost in his dark orbs. He shakes his head, as if clearing his mind before he lets a smile to curve on his lips. "I think we'll be seeing each other a lot this summer."   
  
"Good, I'm sure that a lot of people are going to be jealous that I got to hang out with _the_ infamous Huang Renjun." Jeno's voice is dripping with mischievousness at the edge of it, arching a brow at him. The corners of his lips tug upwards into a sweet smile, another laugh falling effortlessly from his mouth.   
  
Renjun pretends to twist his lips into a scowl to show off his annoyance at the situation at hand before his own expression betrays him — he can feel the slightest twitch of his lips as they curl into a playful grin. "I think that everybody will get more jealous of me because I got to hang out with the _sweetest heartthrob_ in school." He drags the words _sweetest heartthrob_ past his lips, the mischief is evidently laced around the title.   
  
"Oh, you think that I'm a heartthrob?"   
  
"It's only the truth that everyone knows." Renjun tries to come off apathetic about it, shrugging his shoulders before he crosses his arms over his chest. Jeno lights up anyway, dark eyes are bright with a copious amount of endless delight.   
  
"I'm honored that you, Huang Renjun, have the same thoughts as everyone else then." He playfully lowers his head into a bow before Renjun bursts into a fit of resonating laughter, the sound trailing off as the silence blankets over their bodies. Jeno lifts his gaze from the floor, the light still burning brightly in his dark orbs as he sends a heart-stopping smile right at his direction.  
  
"It's nice seeing you, Renjun." He raises his hand to give a subtle wave before he pockets it, head tilting to the side. "I'll see you around."  
  
He doesn't even wait for Renjun's response; he only weaves past him with another grin shot right at his direction. Renjun only parts his lips, sealing them afterwards when he realizes that he lost his voice and the words lying on the tip of his tongue. He steals another glance, just as Jeno turns at the corner; a quick glimpse of his broad back is enough to stir Renjun's heart out of control. He heaves a deep sigh as he leans against the doorway, eyes falling shut as he whispers to his heart to stay still, to stop breaking out of control every time any thought of Jeno passes through his head.  
  
"Renjun! Remember that we have to take pictures of Eun today!" Renjun can hear Taeyong's clear voice down the hallway — he always sounds so authoritative but even then, Renjun is glad that he has him as his boss. He can be lenient when he's in a good mood but right now, it seems like the hot weather is causing a wreck in everybody's mood since Renjun has seen nothing but frowns the entire shift.  
  
Well, maybe except for Jeno.  
  
"Renjun, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get right on it!" Renjun calls out afterwards, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment as he trudges inside the room. He can't believe he's getting lost in his thoughts — he needs to stop thinking about Jeno so carelessly. It's not like he likes him. Oh, for god's sake, he isn't even attracted to him at all. He's only a boy that he passes by along the hallways, the greetings exchanged floating in the air before they vanish completely as the noise drowns out everything else.  
  
Lee Jeno is no one.  
  
He's no one special.  
  
-  
  
"What?" Donghyuck squeaks out, voice filled with an utmost amount of disbelief and amusement. He clutches a pillow right against his stomach as his eyes comically widen to showcase his surprise. "Jeno is volunteering at the same animal shelter?"  
  
Renjun had called them both up since he couldn't sit still at the fact that Jeno is volunteering with them. Sure, this entire thing doesn't seem like an impossibility but Renjun had once overheard him talking to his friends, voice laced with mischief and trouble, planning to crash some college parties. It doesn't quite make sense that it would be fun for them since Jeno is already well known in their university and Renjun wouldn't be seized by surprise if the other boy is constantly invited everywhere.   
  
Of course it would be the biggest shock of his life to see Jeno with a sweet smile playing on his lips as he plays with the kitten in the cage.   
  
"That's right." Renjun replies, voice strangely sullen as he lifts his feet from the floor, crossing his legs on the edge of the bed. He's able to balance himself well enough that he won't tip over and fall straight to the floor with a dull thud echoing in his own bedroom. He grunts as he fixes his position anyway, backing away until his back meets the wall, melting at the temporary coolness seeping through his exposed skin.  
  
"He was playing with Eun a while ago." Mark, who's currently occupying his swiveling chair, spares him an odd and clueless glance in reply. Renjun rolls his eyes, unable to control himself as he heaves another deep sigh. "Don't you remember? Eun was the kitten that we saved a week ago, when we first came in."  
  
"Oh, right! She's really cute but I don't think she likes us all that much." The bitterness is audible in Mark's voice he scrunches up his nose, showing his disdain to the situation. Renjun falls silent at that, lips set into a straight line as he carefully shifts through his memories until he pulls that set of scenes — Jeno crouched in front of the cage, eyes crinkling as he murmurs a few words to the kitten.  
  
As far as Renjun knew, Eun is terrified of strangers; she isn't the type of cat that would warm up to anyone at the first sight of setting her eyes on them. She would be on her guard, body rigid as she gazes at everyone with barely concealed displeasure. But when Renjun saw Jeno a while ago, the kitten only peered up at him with curious eyes before her purrs echoed within the room as Jeno eagerly waved at her. It seems that Jeno is charming, not only to the entirety of humanity but also to animals.  
  
"Hey, earth to Renjun? Are you there?" Donghyuck waves a hand right by his face, snapping his fingers loudly. Renjun dazedly drags himself back to the clutches of reality, hastily blinking with the pinkish tint coloring itself across the curves of his cheeks.  
  
"Eun looked like she likes Jeno when I saw them together."  
  
"What?" Donghyuck raises a brow at him, eyes filled with suspicion as they narrow slightly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Aren't we talking about Jeno?"  
  
Mark and Donghyuck exchange a quick glance at each other and as Renjun fixates his gaze on them, he can see the traces of a smirk on Donghyuck's lips. The brown haired male directs his gaze to Renjun, eyeing him with a sudden pique of interest as a mischievous smile plays across his features.  
  
"We've moved on from that topic since what, five minutes ago?" Donghyuck tilts his head to the side, carefully gouging out the reactions that are flickering all too fast on Renjun's visage. "Don't tell me that you like him too."  
  
"I don't!" Renjun strongly disagrees, voice raising a pitch higher. The heat travels up from the slope of his neck before it eventually reaches the curves of his cheeks, painting them in a deep red tint. "I really don't, I swear."  
  
"Your face says otherwise." The brown haired boy playfully says instead, voice dipping into a sense of mischievousness. Renjun is able to twist his lips into a snarl, obviously not enjoying the teasing directed right at him.  
  
"I swear to god, Hyuck—"  
  
"Come on, guys, please don't fight. I don't want to play the peacemaker and messenger again if you try to murder each other." Mark halfheartedly injects himself in the conversation, voice dry and unknowingly filled with exhaustion to the brim. Renjun begrudgingly backs down, crossing his arms over his chest as Donghyuck stares at him, eyes glimmering with trouble.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't judge you if you like Jeno. He's a sweet guy—"  
  
"I don't like him that way." Renjun cuts the rest of his sentence off, heaving an exasperated sigh instead. He shifts his position, moving close to the edge of the bed and planting his feet right on the floor, letting his socks graze against the polished ground. "I'll never like him that way."  
  
"Never say never, Injun!" Donghyuck's eyes are glimmering with mischief and trouble as he leans forward, his pillow crushed against his chest. He arches a brow at him as he inclines his head to the side, lips twitching into a smile. "Didn't you hear about that rumor floating around about Jeno?"   
  
"What rumor?" Mark piques up, voice laced with poorly concealed excitement as he spins his chair, rolling it forward in the direction of the bed. He stretches his feet to rest them on the empty space right in between Donghyuck and Renjun, hands placed on his knees. "I never heard any rumor."  
  
"Of course, you haven't." Donghyuck dryly replies, eyes flickering over to Renjun to gaze at him with interest. The older boy runs his slender fingers through his dark blonde locks, letting them curl around before he drops his hand to his empty lap with a frown written on his features.  
  
"I haven't heard any rumor about him."  
  
"Oh god, I never knew that the two of you were living under a rock for the past year." Donghyuck sends them both a pitying glance before he shakes his head, nose crinkling. He hastily puts the fluffy pillow right by his side as a glint of amusement passes through his dark orbs. "The rumor is that Jeno has a huge crush on our sweet, little Huang Renjun."  
  
Renjun's expression falls, staring at his best friend, slack jawed. His stomach churns and he can feel the blood rushing and pounding in his ears as his heart stirs right out of control. The heartbeats resonate all too loudly within the emptiness of his chest, the stream of overwhelming emotions passing through his veins in a blur. He nearly falls off the bed, gripping his clean sheets as he tries to still the erratic beating of his heart.  
  
He simply cannot wrap his head around that kind of idea. He barely speaks with Jeno and as far as he knew, Renjun is invisible to Jeno for most part, with the exception of them passing by each other in the hallway. That's the bare minimum of their interactions so really, he can't sit still over the possibility that Jeno might have a crush on him.  
  
"What?" Renjun squeaks out, his grip on his sheets is unusually tight that his knuckles turn into a ghostly white tint. "That's ridiculous."  
  
Donghyuck leans back with a careless shrug of his shoulders, lips curved upwards into a smug smile. "That's what I thought first when I heard it. I mean, no offense, but I can't see how Jeno would like you."  
  
"Wow, thanks." Renjun responds in a flat tone, shaking his head as he slowly loosens his hold on the comforter. Donghyuck flails his arms, eyes widening as the realization of his words dawns over his head.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! It's just that, Jeno is like that cool guy that gets involved in everything and you're like that shy sweetheart that everyone swoons over." Donghyuck spares a quick glance at Mark, who quietly raises an eyebrow at him. The younger boy turns to Renjun with a sheepish smile gracing his pinkish pair. "Besides, you two barely interact, as far as we know."  
  
"Exactly my thoughts," Renjun swings his feet, letting them hit against the lustrous flooring. His socks barely scrape the flooring before he lifts his feet off the bottom, crossing his legs once again on top of the sheets. "It doesn't make sense for him to have a crush on me."  
  
"I wouldn't rule out that idea just yet if I were you, Jun." Mark. nonchalantly lays back against the swiveling chair, stretching his arms over his head. His arms eventually wind themselves around his stomach as he pursues his lips into a straight line, deep in his thoughts. Renjun knits his eyebrows at him, narrowing his eyes slightly as he inclines his head to the side.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean," Mark spares a hurried look at his boyfriend, eyebrow arched. Donghyuck only stares back at him with the confusion written all over his visage, making Mark heave a sigh of frustration. "You're telling me that you never once noticed the way Jeno looks at you?"   
  
"That's weird. Why would I notice that in the first place?" Renjun gazes at him with narrowed eyes, not used to Mark's unusual behavior. Mark visibly hesitates before he drops his feet to the ground, leaning in close to direct his line of sight on the younger male.   
  
"Don't you find it weird that you two see each other frequently in the hallways when Jeno is majoring in a different course? You two don't have any classes together."   
  
"And so?" Donghyuck makes a gesture for Mark to hurry up and get straight to the point at hand. Mark gloats at him, lips twisted into a frown before it fades away as he settles his attention back on Renjun.   
  
"Jeno might be trying to at least talk to you but he might be shy." Mark attempts to act indifferent as he crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the chair once again, copying his previous position. "Maybe he signed up in the same animal shelter with you so you two can finally interact for once?"  
  
"That's absurd." Renjun barks out a laugh, shaking his head to showcase his disbelief as he gets off the edge of his bed. "I hope you stretched before you went for that reach, hyung."  
  
"Don't be surprised when Jeno ends up confessing to you one day!" Mark calls out to him as Renjun walks over to his door, hoping to retrieve snacks downstairs and bring them up to his bedroom to share with his friends. He turns his head slightly, enough to see the teasing grins that Donghyuck and Mark are sporting on their visages. "You'll thank us one day."  
  
Renjun snickers, another laugh bubbling from his throat as he slips right out of the door, yelling that he'll be out to grab some snacks downstairs. The thought of Jeno liking him, having a crush on him passes through his mind unconsciously and Renjun can feel himself clench his jaw out of annoyance, abruptly shaking his head once again to clear away the ludicrous statements floating around his mind.  
  
That's ridiculous. Jeno doesn't like him.  
  
_Right?_  
  
-  
  
Renjun has always assumed that he could completely ignore his best friends' words and put them behind him so they wouldn't distract with his head while he works.  
  
But it's proving to be such a difficult task, especially when he's too aware of every curve of Jeno's lips directed at him and the slightest brush of their fingertips against each other. His heart spins out of control and he can hear the blood constantly pounding in his ears, a steady reminder of the calamity that's ongoing in his chest.  
  
Two weeks have passed by and Jeno has been nothing but sweet to him. When they crossed paths with each other during their lunch break on Jeno's second day, Jeno reached out to him, lithe fingers circling around his wrist before his lips stretch into a wide smile at him.  
  
"Are you busy?" Renjun adjusted his camera, letting the strap hang around his neck with his free hand before he finally spared a glance at Jeno, brows knitting.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Good," Jeno gently tugged on his wrist and out of instinct, Renjun found himself stepping closer to him. He was drawn to the smile that's painted across Jeno's lips, his eyes bright with an eternity's worth of delight as his fingers tightened around his bony wrist. "Can we have lunch together? I'll treat you, if you want."  
  
"I," Renjun, as much as he wanted to say the word yes that was been lying on the tip of his tongue, faltered for a moment. He had already begged his best friends to spend lunch with him so he wouldn't have to worry about bumping into Jeno once they were out. But as Renjun stared at him, he could see the streak of hopefulness written on his features and he could feel himself slowly soften up as his heart melted at the sight of it. He didn't want to see the smile fall from Jeno's lips — he already felt like he'll feel an insurmountable amount of guilt and dread if he made Jeno anywhere close to being sad.  
  
"Okay, let's do it."  
  
Ever since Renjun had unsuspiciously agreed to the offer extended to him, Jeno had stuck himself close to his side everyday. It's slowly starting to be a routine for him — stepping inside the animal shelter, clocking in and letting Taeyong run him through the day's schedule before Jeno slips in at exactly seven in the morning. Renjun has never seen a day where he'll see the way Jeno's eyes light up the moment their gazes meet, a sweet smile gracing his lips as he walks over to Renjun with a bounce in his steps. It's always a cheery greeting of _good morning!_ and _did you sleep well?_ that escapes Jeno's rosy pair and truthfully speaking, Renjun finds himself looking forward to hearing those words for the past week already.  
  
He would be lying if he said that his heart didn't flutter even the slightest during those moments.  
  
He would often stay with Jeno that his best friends started to raise their eyebrows at him, teasing smiles tugging on the corners of their lips. They would mouth playful remarks right at him, making kissy faces at him whenever they find Jeno and Renjun walking together, bolting away with their laughter trailing right behind him. Renjun had soon stopped acknowledging the questioning and strange look that Jeno sends him whenever that happens. He knows that once he presents any kind of reaction to the situation of Jeno possibly liking him, that means that he'll be acknowledging it.  
  
It's strange, incredibly odd that anyone would ever come to that kind of conclusion. But as Renjun continues to observe him, that idea sparks to life more than the blonde haired boy would like to admit.  
  
If he's being honest, Jeno does pay a surprising amount of attention to him — he's shockingly affectionate, with his arm constantly wrapped around Renjun's shoulder as a laugh bubbles from his throat. Or maybe the way their fingers will very lightly graze against each other when they walk side by side along the hallways as Renjun accompanies Jeno all the way to the area where the animals are kept safely.  
  
Everywhere they go, Jeno attracts curious and admiring looks from the other volunteers. Renjun could feel their stares burning on their backs and despite the fact that the blonde haired boy is supposedly used to this back in their university, he feels completely unnerved now. Maybe it's because he knows that Jeno is radiantly popular because of his striking good looks and his friendly personality that never fails to make anyone weak at the knees. He knows that Jeno could have easily paid attention to anyone, flirt with them since it seems like he has an endless amount of people admiring him but instead, he loyally sticks by Renjun's side, like an overgrown puppy.  
  
It's so... _endearing_ how Jeno clings to him since Renjun has never once entertained the idea of Jeno being _this_ whipped for anyone at all. Even if Renjun is vaguely aware of the idea that Jeno used to date a lot, he never once seen him look this close to his partner and somehow, that kind of thought sends Renjun's heart into a wreckage. The thought that maybe Renjun is a little different from all of Jeno's partners before.   
  
But no, he can't let himself go like this. It's dangerous for him to rely on a rumor that only Donghyuck and Mark fueled deep inside of him.  
  
Jeno having a crush on Renjun?  
  
Hah, what a ridiculous lie.  
  
Renjun shakes his head again, clearing his head as he walks through the empty hallway. It's nearing four in the afternoon and it's been a surprising silent day — these days, the shelter is usually bustling with visitors from the start and end of their shifts ever since Renjun had fixed up a string of adorable photographs of some of the animals that they've been keeping here. Renjun usually has to expect a few strangers mingling with the animals but today, only one or two people passed by to play with animals without expressing an interest in adopting them.  
  
Renjun is so lost in his thoughts that he nearly collides with someone else. He yelps, reaching out to clutch at something, anything at all until he feels an arm wind itself around his waist. Renjun blinks rapidly, snapping out of his dazed state as he stares at the one who rescued him from falling face first on the linoleum flooring.  
  
"Jaemin?" Renjun hurriedly fixes himself up, lips curved into an embarrassed smile as he breaks away from Jaemin's hold. Jaemin has been around longer in the shelter far longer than Renjun has started so he knows everyone by heart by now. The pink haired boy elicits a laugh as he pulls his arm away, tucking his hands back in the pockets of his dark blue hoodie.  
  
"Watch where you're going or else, you might end up falling for me." Jaemin flashes a playful grin at him, eyes crinkling as a glimmer of mischief passes through his dark orbs. "Literally."  
  
Renjun resists the urge to roll his eyes in response though his lips are aching to twitch into a smile. The pink haired boy has always been a little flirty to everyone but Renjun is one of the few people who barely reacts to his coy and teasing attitude. Besides, he knows that Jaemin isn't all that interested in dating anyone around. He did expressed interest in some people way before but the attraction faded away easily.   
  
"That would be a misfortune, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Definitely." Jaemin clicks his tongue against the roof his tongue, wrinkling his nose. "I wouldn't want you to ruin your pretty face."  
  
"Flattery doesn't work on me, Nana." Renjun halts before he curls his lips into a wide smile, arching a brow at the younger boy with a tilt of his head. "Save some of that for someone else, maybe."  
  
Jaemin splutters, cheeks coloring themselves in a red tint as he clears his throat, trying his beat to come off nonchalant and uncaring. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, you know exactly what I mean." The edge of Renjun's tone is dripping with mischief as he starts his walk towards the yard outside. Jaemin catches up to him easily, jogging right beside him casually before he slows down to a normal walk, fingers brushing through his pink strands.  
  
"Ah, I think I know why you're not affected whenever I flirt with you." Renjun only steals a glance at him, seeing the interested gaze settled on him before he stares right back to the pathway.  
  
"What's the reason then?"  
  
The warm sunlight greets him as soon as they both take their first step right out on the yard. Some of the dogs and cats are roaming around and chasing one another freely, the atmosphere is light and free as the volunteers eagerly teach them to behave. Renjun is too busy taking in the wondrous sight in front of him that he fails to hear the reason falling from Jaemin's lips.  
  
"Huh, what did you say?" Renjun snaps his head at him, his gaze is inquisitive before he narrows his eyes. Jaemin only flashes a mischievous smile at his direction before he discreetly gestures to Jeno, who has long spotted them together and is now making his way to the pair of boys waiting by the doorway.  
  
"It's because of him, isn't it?"  
  
The heat floods Renjun's face and in his head, it seemed entirely logical to blame that on the warm summer air wrapping him up in its embrace. "Who? Jeno?" He barks out a laugh, wanting to sound light but instead, it teeters close to nervousness as he spares another stolen look right at Jeno. The other boy is still far away that he won't be able to hear them so Renjun starts talking in a hurried pace, forcing his voice to come out steady and even.  
  
"Jeno and I aren't like that."  
  
"Then what are you?" The question catches him off guard for some reason. He parts his lips, ready to let the word _friends_ roll off the tip of his tongue but he only ends up with his mouth falling shut as the tips of his ears turn red in embarrassment. He isn't quite sure why in the world it's hard to say those words.   
  
"We're," Renjun swallows the heavy lump in his throat, fingers twitching uncomfortably by his sides. "Friends."  
  
"Friends," Jaemin tests out the word by tugging on the syllables slowly past his lips before he pulls on one of the corners of his lips upwards, almost resembling an amused smirk across his features. "That's adorable. I didn't know staring at someone with so much love and longing is considered as friends."  
  
Renjun can feel his breath getting stuck in his throat at the moment those words escaped Jaemin's pinkish lips. "What—"  
  
"Renjun!" Jeno looks incredibly excited — a smile drawn across his lips and his eyes glimmering with happiness as he skids into a stop in front of them. Renjun lets his teeth sink right onto his bottom lip to stop the smile from spreading on his features but he ends up failing, cheeks dusted with pink. Jaemin throws them a suspicious glance before a cheeky grin graces his mouth, raising a hand to wave at them dismissively.  
  
"I'll see you two lovebirds later."  
  
"Lovebirds?" Jeno questions, an eyebrow arching but Jaemin has already slinked away with a laugh bubbling from his throat. The dark haired boy throws a look of confusion at Renjun but the older male only emits a nervous laugh in reply.  
  
"Jaemin was just joking."  
  
"Huh," Jeno crinkles his nose, pocketing his hands in white jeans as he tilts his head with a frown. "Does he think that we're dating?"  
  
"No way!" Renjun chortles, forcing his voice to come out steady and not let the nervousness slip through his tone. "There's absolutely no way that anyone thinks we're dating." He shakes his head quickly as he steps back, clutching at the camera hanging around his neck. It lightly hits his chest as he keeps it close to his body, in search for anything to distract himself from the inquisitive glance that Jeno is giving him.  
  
"Right, that's odd. Mark hyung and Hyuck approached me a while ago and asked me if I like you." Jeno says the words slowly, as if he's afraid of the reaction that he'll earn from Renjun. The older boy stiffens up, his throat feeling parched as his hands drop to his sides, clutching his lightweight shirt.  
  
"I told them that I do," Jeno blinks rapidly and for a moment, Renjun can feel his breath getting stuck at his throat. His heart beats out of control but when Jeno spoke again, it stood completely still.   
  
"I mean, isn't that obvious? We're friends so of course, I like you."  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh._   
  
"Right! We're friends!" Renjun elicits a boisterous laugh and Jeno looks rather taken aback at the reaction. Renjun hurriedly shakes his head again, clearly flustered as he flashes an embarrassed smile right at the other boy. "Listen, don't pay any attention to them. They can be quite embarrassing."  
  
"Okay." Jeno is still staring at him with a strange look and Renjun can feel the burst of emotions in his chest. He can't stay still with the way the dark haired male is gazing at him so he backs away from, letting the sound of the grass crunching beneath his shoes resonate in the atmosphere between them.  
  
"I'll see you later!" Renjun quickly calls out, running away even before Jeno can part his lips to say anything else. His face burns and he can't find it in himself to blame the warm sunlight surrounding his body, ducking his head low so no one would spot the pink tint dusting itself across his cheeks.  
  
He doesn't know why in the world he can feel the crushing disappointment in his chest when Jeno told him that.  
  
-  
  
"Eun, what do I do?" Renjun sits right in front of Eun's cage, legs crossed again. He knows that the night is in deep and that the only person around is Taeyong since he tends to double check everything before locking up. His camera still hangs around his neck, causing an ache traveling down his back because he's leaning forward with his elbows placed on his knees. He cups his own cheeks and he stares at the kitten peacefully gazing at him through the bars, her expression resembling something that Renjun interprets as boredom.  
  
"I know I told Mark hyung and Hyuck that Jeno and I are friends but," He falters, his voice dipping into a whisper as he lets his gaze fall on the concrete ground. "I don't know why I was a little disappointed when he said we're friends." Renjun huffs loudly, the annoyance seeping through his voice as he straightens his posture. "I mean, come on! Why am I disappointed? Of course, we're friends. It's not like I was expecting anything more."  
  
Renjun tears his gaze off the floor, staring back at the kitten with a flicker of confusion passing through his dark orbs. "But you get me, right? I mean, I don't know, Jeno is so sweet but I never really seen him as someone that I would end up liking."  
  
The kitten fixates her eyes on him before she purrs, shaking her head as she turns around to completely ignore him. Renjun gawks at her behavior before he emits a groan, burying his face in his hands. He can't believe he's actually talking to a kitten about his problems. It's like he doesn't have any friends at all—  
  
"Renjun?" The mentioned male lifts his head and he sees Jeno standing by the doorway, half of his body leaning in as he squints at the older boy. "What are you still doing here? It's nearly eight in the evening."  
  
"I was just," _Talking to a cat about my feelings for you._ "Playing with Eun?"  
  
"Oh," A look of understanding crosses Jeno's features and to Renjun's surprise, the dark haired boy shortens the distance between them as he takes large strides towards him. He gestures to the empty spot by Renjun and the blonde haired boy hurriedly scoots enough to the side to allow him to sit down. Jeno shoots him a grateful smile as he sits right on the floor next to him, legs crossed as well.  
  
It takes everything in Renjun to ignore the way their knees comfortably pressed against each other and how his heart races uncontrollably within the confines of his chest.  
  
"Eun is the kitten you saved when you, Mark hyung, and Hyuck first signed up here, right?"   
  
"Exactly." A fond, nostalgic smile curved on his lips as he lets his eyes land on the kitten curled up in her cage, slowly falling into the clutches of sleep. "I couldn't bear to leave her at the sidewalk, shivering and hungry so I brought her here as fast as possible."  
  
"That's so heroic." Jeno lets out a dreamy sigh and even if Renjun didn't spare him a quick glance, he can feel the other boy's heavy stare on him.   
  
"You think so?" He can feel the heat travel up his neck before the red tint colors itself on the curves of his cheeks, making him clear his throat. He lifts his legs and wraps his arms around them to press his knees against his chest. He's careful not to crush his camera as he adjusts it, eventually taking off the strap around his neck.   
  
Jeno emits a laugh and for a second, Renjun can feel his throat go dry when Jeno shifts his position, their legs pressing against each other. Renjun is suddenly aware of their close proximity, the lack of distance between them and that's enough to spike an irregular beating of his heart.  
  
"I know so."  
  
For a moment, Renjun tears his eyes away from the cage and his gaze locks with Jeno. The silence hangs over them and despite the fact that it's dim in the room, Renjun can see the way the other boy's dark eyes glimmer as the stars burned brightly in the brown specks.   
  
Jeno doesn't even need to do anything extraordinary to look absolutely breathtaking and for a stretch of silence, Renjun understands why everyone would effortlessly fall for him.  
  
Still, Renjun doesn't know if it's only a matter of simple admiration. He doesn't seem all that eager to indulge himself in finding out what his feelings mean.   
  
"How long are you going to volunteer here?"  
  
"For an entire summer." Renjun shrugs his shoulders, leaning back as he averts his stare to somewhere else. He doesn't know if he could bear to keep his gaze locked on the other boy.  
  
"That's good," Jeno hesitates for a moment and Renjun feels his breath hitch when the dark haired boy's fingers brush against his arm. He lets his eyes flicker back to Jeno and they stare at each other a stretch of a second before the younger male breaks the silence. "You know, I'm glad that we can spend time with each other. I've always heard from my friends that you're a sweetheart."  
  
"What? Really?" Hearing that kind of compliment spill from Jeno's lips, Renjun can feel the tip of his ears turn red in embarrassment. He isn't used to anyone complimenting him like that, other than Mark, Donghyuck, and the people who approached him to confess their hearts out to him.  
  
"Yes, really." Jeno pauses and his teeth sinks onto his bottom lip as he hangs his head low to hide the growing smile on his visage. "They're not wrong, you really are a sweetheart."  
  
"Oh," Renjun doesn't know what to say; what is he supposed to say to him? Thank him? Pass a compliment to him too? Flirt with him—  
  
_No, no way._ Renjun scolds himself, his head shaking slightly to show his disapproval to his own thoughts. _There's no way that I would flirt with him._  
  
Renjun snaps out of his chain of thoughts just as Jeno steals a glance at his wristwatch. A frown paints itself on his lips as a heavy sigh falls from his lips. The blonde haired boy peers at him curiously as Jeno leans back to let his gaze flicker to Renjun, looking apologetic.   
  
"I need to leave now. My aunt is going to kill me if I don't come home soon."  
  
"Ah," Renjun inclines his head as he drums his fingers against the sides of his legs, giving a quick glance at the other boy. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Of course." There's another stretch of silence that resounds between them as Jeno becomes reluctant to leave. Renjun can see the way he tenses up as his eyes flicker from Renjun to the doorway for a moment before he elicits another sigh, forcing his legs to stretch out so he can stand on his feet. He dusts off the dirt clinging to his jeans and Renjun stays sitting there, staring at him with a watchful gaze.  
  
Their eyes meet for a split second and Renjun thinks it's a trick of light when the moonlight spilling in the room illuminates the blush coloring itself on Jeno's cheeks. It's endearing as he awkwardly stands there for a moment, weighing his options before he finally turns to Renjun with his hands slipping in the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Hey, Renjun?"  
  
"Yeah?" Renjun continues gazing at him with inquisitive eyes. Jeno takes in a deep breath and the older male witnesses the emotions flickering too fast in the dark haired boy's eyes before they all eventually faded into nothingness.  
  
"I lied to Mark hyung and Hyuck when I said that I like you as a friend."  
  
Renjun stays completely still, blinking rapidly as the thought sinks in his head. His fingers twitch against his knees and his heart falls out of control, causing yet another wreckage within his chest. He parts his lips, desperate to say anything but when he spares a glance at the other boy, Jeno is nowhere to be found. The only trace he left behind is the way the door is left with a crack, letting the light outside stream inside the dim room.  
  
Renjun sits there, heart racing as he buries his face on his knees. He can't deny that the corners of his lips lift themselves into a breathless smile.  
  
-  
  
Renjun sinks down on the grassy field, watching a puppy leaps straight into his arms. He nearly topples over to the ground with a strangled yelp, cheeks burning as he bursts into a fit of laughter as the brown puppy starts to lick the side of his face.  
  
"Okay, okay. That's enough." Renjun's laugh trails off into silence when he sees a figure crouching down to brush his fingers through another dog's fur. He can see the smile lingering on the other boy's lips and Renjun gets lost at how mesmerizing he looks like. Renjun mindlessly lets go of the puppy and even if he heard the puppy whining as she presses her face against his leg, he can't tear his gaze away from the boy standing a few feet away.  
  
"Hey, Injun!" Donghyuck grabs hold of his shoulders from behind and Renjun jumps in surprise, a scream stuck in his throat. He lands a slap across the curly haired boy's shoulder, snarling right at his direction.  
  
"What the fuck, you scared me!"  
  
"Relax, you're too tense these days, Jun." Donghyuck rolls his eyes right at him before he plops right beside Renjun, immediately taking notice of the whining puppy right beside the older boy. He coos at her, gesturing for her to come close and letting her run straight into his arms instead with a chortle.  
  
"So, why are you so stressed?" The brown haired male nonchalantly brings up the question as he pats the puppy's fur in soothing motions. He spares a glance at his best friend before he knocks his shoulder against his, flashing a worried frown at him. "You keep on spacing out nowadays."   
  
"Am I really?" Renjun tears his gaze from the figure in front of him, heaving a deep sigh. "Sorry about that."  
  
Donghyuck waves a hand dismissively as he lets the puppy slip out of his grasp to roam around with the other animals. He leans in close to rest his head on Renjun's shoulder, letting their arms hook with each other. "Don't apologize. Just tell me what's wrong since Mark hyung and I are getting worried."  
  
"Why aren't you with Mark hyung, anyway?" Renjun tries to divert from the topic at hand, arching a brow as a playful grin curls on his lips. "Got sick of each other already?"  
  
"Hey, don't avoid the topic!" Donghyuck lands a slap on Renjun's thigh, catching the other boy off guard in an instant. The older boy winces at the sting of the slap but Donghyuck doesn't move an inch to help him soothe out the pain.  
  
"Mark hyung is sick so I'll drop by later to bring him some rice porridge. You want to come with me?"  
  
Renjun would have said yes in a heartbeat, if he wasn't so distracted by the way Jeno has spotted them. Their gazes instantaneously lock with each other and Renjun can clearly see the way the other boy stiffen up in shock before the blush becomes evident on his cheeks. He takes one last look at him before he scurries away, feet leading him further away from Renjun as he chases another kitten instead.  
  
"Earth to Renjun?" Donghyuck snaps his fingers right in front of Renjun's face, sparing him from another loop of his thoughts in his head. Renjun blinks hastily, cheeks dusted with pink as he brings his legs up to his chest again, circling his arms around them.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"I asked a question," Donghyuck doesn't even look annoyed or upset that Renjun spaced off again; he knits his brows as a flicker of worry crosses his features once more. "Hey, I'm serious. What's wrong? You're normally not like this."  
  
Renjun sneaks another glance at Jeno and he sees the dark haired boy sitting on the grass as well, sharing a laugh with Jaemin as two kittens play with each other in front of them. Renjun can feel the corners of his lips starting to tug downwards before he averts his attention to focus it entirely on his best friend.  
  
"Promise me you won't laugh?"  
  
Donghyuck spares him a strange glimpse before he ends up nodding his head reluctantly. Renjun lets out a shaky exhale as he slips his hands in the pockets of his denim jacket, cheeks coloring themselves with a pinkish tint.  
  
"I think Jeno confessed to me last night. "  
  
"What the hell?" Donghyuck raises his voice a pitch higher, eyes widening in shock. Renjun hurriedly slaps a hand over his mouth, sparing a glance to see if there are any other people eavesdropping in their conversation before he narrows his eyes into a glare at the brown haired male.  
  
"Keep your voice down. Someone might hear you."  
  
"Wait," Donghyuck pushes his hand away before he leans forward, dark eyes lighting up in delight and wonder. "He really confessed to you?"  
  
Renjun falters at that question, slipping his hands out of his pockets to place them on his knees with a contemplative look plastered on his face. He doesn't know if Jeno actually meant what he said last night — all he said is that he lied to Mark and Donghyuck about how he likes Renjun as a friend.   
  
There are only two answers that Renjun can see at that. One is that Jeno dislikes him but it seems rather farfetched by now since if Jeno doesn't like having him around, he would avoid him continuously since the start and not attempt to cling to him.  
  
The other one is that Jeno _does_ like Renjun.  
  
The thought of that becoming a possibility is enough to steal the breath away from Renjun's lungs. He can't wrap his mind around it at all, that Mark and Donghyuck are right about Jeno having a crush on him. He can't imagine Jeno liking him, finding anything about him that's worthy to be likeable. If they're talking about Jeno, Renjun can spell out an entire list on why he does think that Jeno is worthy to be loved and why the rest of the world should appreciate him more—  
  
Oh.   
  
_Oh._   
  
_Well, fuck._ Renjun swallows the lump in his throat, seeing the way Donghyuck is staring at him expectantly.  
  
He likes Jeno.   
  
He likes Jeno — not only the simple admiration that's rooted from being amazed at how friendly and smart Jeno is. He used to think that he only admires the way Jeno acts and that the admiration will eventually fade away into nothingness as he buries his head in his books, ignoring the wild beating in his chest. He used to think that one day, he would be able to shrug off the feelings laying on his shoulders and act as if Jeno is nothing but another student in his university.  
  
But now, as Renjun drowns himself in his thoughts about Jeno, all he can think about is how lovely and breathtaking the younger boy is. He thinks about how his heart stirs out of control whenever their fingers brush against each other or when Jeno would wrap an arm around his shoulder to subtly pull him close. He thinks about how Jeno can't stop himself from blushing and grinning around him, how it's so _endearing_ his little mannerisms are.  
  
"Oh my god, fuck." Renjun buries his face in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. His heart is spinning rapidly within his chest, another catastrophe causing itself in his chest as he tries to still the erratic beating of his heart. "I can't believe this. I can't believe this would happen, fuck—"  
  
"As fun as it is to hear you curse so much, I would like to know the context behind them." Donghyuck dryly replies, watching them with an unamused gaze as Renjun continues to try and string his thoughts in a coherent manner. The older boy groans as a dull response before he lifts his head, red tint coloring itself on his cheeks.  
  
"I don't know what to do." His voice drops into a whisper as he sends a conflicted stare right at Jeno. The other boy has already settled into a relaxed state as he lets one of the kitten curl up on his lap, fingers shifting through his fur before he pats his head as gently as he could so he won't startle the animal. He looks awfully soft and gentle and _goddamn_ , Renjun would be lying if he said that his heart isn't racing as of the moment.  
  
"Hyuck?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Renjun pauses for a long stretch of silence before he mumbles, "I think I like Jeno."  
  
"You what?" Renjun spares him a fleeting gaze and he sees the obvious confusion written all over the other boy's features. He takes another deep breath before he elicits a shaky exhale, gripping the material of his jeans.  
  
"I like Jeno." He keeps his voice barely above a whisper and when he sneaks a peek at Donghyuck, the brown haired boy is staring at him with wide eyes. He mouths the words _did you really just say that_ before he hastily leans forward, the look of disbelief crossing his features all too fast for Renjun to realize it.  
  
"I didn't misheard you, right? You like Jeno?"  
  
"Yes." Renjun whines, the tips of his ears going redder than ever. He's flustered and shy, his chest constricting a little as he ducks his head to avoid gazing at his best friend, afraid of the emotions passing through his visage. Donghyuck has surprisingly fallen silent and Renjun suspiciously raises his head just enough to spare a glimpse at the other boy. Donghyuck is staring at him before a mischievous smile finally curls on his lips.  
  
"I knew it." Donghyuck looks especially smug, crossing his arms over his chest. "I knew you two would end up liking each other."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Renjun grumbles under his breath as he finally straightens his posture. He stretches his legs out, hoping to relieve some of the ache that settled in his bones when he hugged his knees against his chest for too long.  
  
"I mean, I didn't believe Mark hyung when he said that Jeno has a crush on you but holy shit," Donghyuck shifts closer to him, clearly excited as his eyes momentarily flickers over to the unsuspicious Jeno sitting far away from them before he sweeps his gaze over to Renjun again. "He was fucking _flustered_ when we asked him if he likes you."  
  
"I still hate you both for doing that." Renjun mutters and the only apology that he ever receives from the other boy is the apologetic expression creasing itself on Donghyuck's face before it vanishes in less than a second.  
  
"He was blushing so hard and he kept laughing nervously, saying that he likes you, wait for it—"  
  
"He likes me as a friend." Renjun completes his sentence without a second thought, cutting Donghyuck off. The younger boy throws him an offended look before another playful smile graces itself across his mouth.  
  
"See? I told you that you two are perfect for each other!"  
  
"You never said that."  
  
"But you admit that once you knew the rumor, you started crushing on the sweet heartthrob Lee Jeno—"  
  
Renjun tunes out his friend, successfully ignoring the teasing words that spill from his lips so effortlessly. He lets his gaze rest on the subject of their talk, seeing how Jeno has finally abandoned sitting on the grass as he roams around to talk to the other volunteers, occasionally bursting into a fit of laughter. Even if Renjun is too far to hear them, he can certainly imagine his sweet laughter resonating in the air as he scrunches his nose up in the most adorable way possible.  
  
_Oh god._ Renjun's eyes fall shut and suddenly, he's all too aware of the sunlight embracing him. He can imagine the way the other volunteers swoon over Jeno, stare at him with starry eyes as they eventually feel that same pattern of rushed heartbeats echoing in their chests. Exactly how Renjun feels whenever he looks at Jeno nowadays.  
  
But even if they all swoon over him, he lets himself imagine that Jeno prefers Renjun over everybody else. He lets himself imagine that maybe Jeno does like him and he isn't joking around — he doesn't think that Jeno is the type to confess first and treat everything as a joke.  
  
God, Renjun really is screwed.  
  
-  
  
"Eun, I'm screwed." Renjun whines as he gently carries the kitten in his arms. Eun only peers at him with a slight scowl before she makes herself comfortable in his warm embrace as Renjun finds his way to the room where the cages are kept.   
  
The night has fallen once again and lately, Renjun has been staying later than everyone else. He even stays later than Taeyong so the older male has long since given up on waiting for him, simply telling him to inform the staff handling the night shift that he's staying behind. He does wonder why Taeyong hasn't scolded him even if he can cause a distraction at times — it might be because he does his job well and he even assists the other volunteers in taking care of the other animals.   
  
The concrete floor is cold and hard but somehow, it has become a strange and comforting kind of familiarity for him. He carefully sits down on the ground, crossing his legs before he lets the kitten curl up on his lap, his fingers absentmindedly brushing her fur. He's been staying here a lot to play with Eun and the only time he ducks out is when he slips into the yard to take the photographs of the other puppies and kittens playing around. He simply refuses to be around Jeno too much; he's been actively avoiding him ever since he forced himself to confront the feelings that exploded in his chest two weeks ago.  
  
He doesn't know what he'll end up saying to Jeno once they talk. He's afraid that he might let nonsense words spill from his lips and possibly embarrass him further. It's not like Renjun is not familiar with having a crush and dating anyone — he dated people before but none of them has ever made him _this_ nervous, like his stomach won't stop churning uncomfortably.   
  
Everything about Jeno makes him beyond nervous and he wants to let the ground open up and swallow him whole so he doesn't have to confront him anymore. It seems that Jeno shares the same sentiments as he does since whenever they pass by each other, he stiffens up and the blush spreads across his cheeks. If Renjun didn't feel his heart ruining itself against his rib cage, he would have cooed at him and teased him to the ends of the world.  
  
Somehow, the idea of Jeno liking — actually _liking_ Renjun and having a crush on his existence — is still difficult for Renjun to wrap his mind around the possibility.  
  
"I really like him, Eun." Renjun can feel his shoulders slumping in defeat as he continues to pat her fur in light, fleeting touches. "Jeno is so damn likeable and as much as I want to deny it, I like him so much."   
  
A soft purr from her is the only response that he receives from the kitten so he heaves another sigh as the resonating reticence echoes in the dim room. He just wants to curl up and drown himself in any other thoughts, literally anything but Jeno. He's exhausted of letting those realizations swirl around his head, trapping him in a senseless state of frustration.  
  
"Should I confess to him, Eun?"  
  
"Confess to who?"  
  
Renjun jolts in shock when he heard the sound of footsteps resounding against the floor. He lifts his gaze from the kitten and his throat closes up when he sees Jeno in a black hoodie and his dark hair swept to the side. As far as Renjun knows, Jeno doesn't show his nervousness all that often. But right now, as he stands near the doorway with the moonlight illuminating his features, the uncertainty is present on his visage.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Jeno speaks again and he tries to keep his voice steady and even, head inclining at the empty spot right beside Renjun. The older boy visibly wavers as his gaze fleets from the ground before his line of sight lands on the anxious boy near him. With a simple shake of his head, Renjun finds his heart stuck in his throat when he sees the broad smile gracing Jeno's face as he plops right beside him.  
  
Renjun vaguely remembers them like this — the same time when Jeno first confessed to him. Their legs pressed up against each other, arms brushing slightly is enough for Renjun's heart to wreck itself in his chest. Though this time, Jeno is on the verge of falling into a state of uneasiness as he wraps his arms around his legs to hug his knees against his chest.   
  
The sight of him with his eyes downcast and teeth gently grazing along his bottom lip piques Renjun's interest. He has never seen the dark haired boy like this — he briefly wonders if Jeno can hear the fast paced of their heartbeats, obviously on edge.   
  
"Let me guess, you're here late in the evening because you're playing with Eun?"   
  
Renjun cracks a smile at his words as he lowers his head so Jeno won't see the expression painting itself on his face. He toys with the loose thread on his jeans, tugging on it uselessly until it eventually breaks under the pressure.   
  
"I want to be with her so she won't be lonely."   
  
"That's so sweet." Jeno quietly comments and Renjun allows himself to steal a hurried glance at him. His throat goes dry when he sees the softened gaze that Jeno is giving him — starry, bright eyes pinned on him with a small smile drawn on his lips.   
  
Renjun adjusts his position until they're pressed up comfortably against each other, keeping his head down. He can feel the way Jeno tenses up right beside him but soon, he finds himself relaxing as he slightly leans in to Renjun's touch. It's comforting and reassuring for Renjun to finally have the younger boy with him like this; due to him avoiding the dark haired male, he didn't really get to spend time with him anymore. He only realized how much he truly missed Jeno's company right at this moment.  
  
"Shouldn't we talk about it?" Renjun softly mumbles under his breath, lifting his gaze to let it sweep over to Jeno. The other boy arches a brow at him, a flicker of inquisitiveness passing through the brown specks of his eyes.  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Us." Renjun immediately crinkles his nose at the word falling from his lips. It's utterly cliché but he thinks he could let go of the feeling bubbling in his chest as he takes in the sight of Jeno becoming flustered all over again.  
  
"Oh," He drums his fingers against the sides of his legs before he lays his cheek on top of his knees, gaze settling on Renjun. "I guess you're right."  
  
Instead of finally talking it out, the silence only blankets over their figures heavily as they both try to find the words that are lying on the tip of their tongues. Renjun is rendered speechless as Jeno stares at him with an unreadable expression and the way his stomach churns uncomfortably worsens. He can feel his fingers twitching but he manages to keep himself together as he elicits a shaky sigh.  
  
"When you said that you like me, did you mean it?"   
  
Renjun carefully peers at him and he can see the way Jeno tries to compose himself as his teeth sinks onto his lower lip. A smile ends up painting itself across his mouth, cheeks dusted with the familiar red tint that Renjun is so used to seeing.   
  
"Of course, I did." He pauses before he lowers his voice into a gentle whisper, "Listen, I'm not used to confessing to people first."  
  
He falters for a moment and Renjun could see the way Jeno struggles with himself, choosing his words carefully. He gently rests a hand on his arm, hoping to comfort the other boy as he flashes a wide smile at his direction. The blush coloring itself on the dark haired boy's cheeks turn into a deeper shade as he bites back another smile from breaking out on his face.  
  
"You're the first one that I truly liked, you know? I like you enough that I decided to risk it and confess." Jeno shifts his gaze to the floor instead, too shy and flustered to meet Renjun's intense stare on him. "I've already started to admire you even before we volunteered together. But when we started hanging out this summer, my feelings for you kind of blossomed into a real crush."  
  
"Oh," Renjun blinks, hearing the familiar rush of the blood pounding in his ears as the tips turn red to display his embarrassment. He doesn't know how to react properly so he only shoots a smile at him before glancing down on the ground as well.  
  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Jeno suddenly speaks up, a flicker of worry lighting up in his eyes. He starts to reach out to place his hand on Renjun's knee but he flinches, immediately backing away from his plan as a frown draws itself on his lips. "If it makes you feel awkward, I promise I'll try to tone it down and immediately discard these feelings as fast as possible."  
  
"I don't think that it works that way." Renjun grins before he withdraws his fingers from Jeno's arm to place his hands on his empty lap. Jeno's face falls as the frown playing on his pair deepens, shifting a little to leave a respectable amount of space between them.   
  
"Sorry, I just don't want you to feel—"  
  
"You never even asked what I feel for you." Renjun cuts through the apology, his eyes bright with happiness. Jeno stills at that, blinking hastily before he lets another flash of nervousness writes itself on his features. He straightens his posture to show off his confidence but even then, Renjun can see the slight twitching of his fingers.  
  
"Okay," He clears his throat as he locks his gaze on Renjun, head tilting to the side. "What do you feel for me?"  
  
Renjun doesn't even try to hold himself back from breaking out into a smile — his eyes end up crinkling in happiness as a breathless grin plays on the edges of his mouth. He toys with another loose thread on his jacket instead, tugging on it lightly before he eventually lets his fingers rest on his empty lap again.  
  
"I feel the same way for you, Jeno."  
  
The silence echoes in the room — it resonates so loudly that Renjun is sure he could hear the rush of heartbeats pounding in the confines of his chest. Jeno is obviously taken aback; he stares at Renjun with a look of disbelief, eyes widening in surprise. He finds his voice later, sounding stunned and dazed whilst he keeps his eyes on Renjun.  
  
"You... do?"  
  
"I do!" Renjun can feel the heat rise to his cheeks upon noticing the amount of enthusiasm in his voice and his face burns as his teeth momentarily catches onto his bottom lip. "I like you too, Jeno."  
  
"Oh, wow." Jeno emits a shy laugh, his cheeks reddening as he tears his gaze away from the other boy. His teeth catches onto his bottom lip so he can hold back the smile from curling on his lips but he fails miserably. Renjun leans close, bursting into a fit of quiet laughter as the blonde haired boy brings his knees to his chest, scooting close to him again to press their legs comfortably.  
  
"I didn't expect it."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Well," Jeno hums softly as he keeps his gaze glued on the concrete floor, a fond smile playing on his mouth. "I just didn't think that someone as sweet as you would go for someone like me."   
  
Renjun snickers, shaking his head as he curves his lips into a mischievous grin. "It's funny that you think that I'm sweet when I'm nowhere near that."   
  
Jeno didn't reply to him but instead, he lets his stare sweep over to him, reaching a hand out to his direction. Renjun gives him a quizzical look before Jeno finally leans over to slip his fingers through the empty spaces of Renjun's hand. Their fingers naturally entwine together loosely and the older boy can hear the dull thud of his heart echoing within his ribcage as he breaks out into a smile.  
  
"What happens to us now?" Jeno murmurs, his thumb brushing against Renjun's knuckles in light caresses. Renjun lets his head fall on the other boy's shoulder, feeling his body slowly relax as the silence hangs over them. It's incredibly soothing to stay with him like this — it's like Renjun feels safe when Jeno is around.  
  
"Are you going to say that you want to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Maybe?" Jeno responds with a lilt of playfulness in his tone, a laugh spilling from his rosy pair. Renjun wrinkles his nose, snuggling close against his side as a deep exhale slips past his mouth. He lifts his head to gaze at the dark haired boy with a teasing smile, giving his slender fingers a barely noticeable squeeze.  
  
"At least ask me out on a date first, idiot."  
  
"Did you just call me an idiot?" Renjun only flashes a smug smile at him, teeth bared. Jeno catches sight of it and he resists the urge to roll his eyes, choosing to lean close to him.  
  
Renjun's breath gets stolen away from his lungs when he realizes the close proximity of their faces — he can see Jeno's lashes kissing the curve of his cheeks as he smiles, eyes crinkling in happiness. He can see the way Jeno's starry eyes flicker down to his lips, a rush of emotions passing through his expression before he allows one of the corners of his mouth to tug upwards, resembling a smirk.  
  
Renjun both hates and loves how attractive Jeno looks like up close.  
  
"What are you doing?" Renjun voices out and he's all too aware of the way their lips would press against each other if he dares to lean even closer. His heart skyrockets right out of his ribcage before unceremoniously falling straight to his feet without another second to spare.  
  
Jeno doesn't reply, keeping his gaze on Renjun's lips. The older boy can feel the excitement streaming through his veins, coursing throughout his entire body. He feels it right on the top of his head until the tip of his toes. He holds his breath, eyes almost falling shut as Jeno leans in close.   
  
But instead of feeling the dark haired boy's lips brush against his, Jeno hurriedly leans up to drop a fleeting kiss on his forehead before backing away. Renjun's eyes hurriedly flutter open, the pink tint is present on his cheeks as he stares, dumbfounded at the younger boy's actions.   
  
"You're so cute when you blush, by the way."   
  
Renjun twists his lips into a menacing scowl at first before he buries his face in his hands, obviously flustered for getting so carried away in the moment. Jeno emits a resonating laugh and Renjun feels his heart beat against his chest when he feels the other's arms wind around his frame, tugging him close. Renjun huffs but he obliges, arms slipping around Jeno's waist before he lays his head on his shoulder comfortably.  
  
"Sorry, I really wanted to kiss you." Jeno speaks softly, fingers sifting through his blonde strands in a soothing manner. "But I want to take things slow, you know? Let me take you out on a date first and we can see where it'll lead us."  
  
"I guess that's understandable." Renjun mumbles, pulling away but Jeno still catches sight of his pink cheeks, a bright smile gracing his lips. Renjun narrows his eyes at him in a weak glare but it's certainly not enough to frighten the younger boy — he doesn't seem all that fazed about it.   
  
He did take notice the slight crestfallen expression painted on Renjun's visage so he tips his chin up, pressing another kiss on his forehead in such a soft and affectionate manner. It's enough to cause Renjun's heart to explode in his chest, the fast paced beats are all too loud for him.  
  
"There." Jeno emits a lighthearted laugh, dropping a fleeting kiss on the curve of his cheek before he finally breaks away. "Is that better?" Renjun blinks at him, feeling the familiar heat travel up from his neck to his cheeks, coloring them in a deeper red tint.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Jeno looks incredibly smug, a smirk playing on the edges of his mouth. Renjun finally rolls his eyes at him, pushing him away in a joking manner as a chortle escapes past his rosy pair, scooting away.  
  
"You're such a cocky asshole." Jeno is about to throw a retort when they hear the soft meow resounding in the room, followed by a barely inaudible purr. Renjun takes a glance right behind Jeno and he sees Eun curled up on the ground, already on the verge of sleeping.  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry." Renjun casts a worried glance at her, getting up from the floor to approach her in hasty yet careful steps. He bends down to scoop her up in his arms, trying to move as fast he could to her cage to let her slip inside comfortably. She stretches her body the moment she's left inside as Renjun locks her cage, curling up once more with her back turned on him, falling asleep in no time.  
  
"She looks like she'll be asleep for a while now." Jeno peeks over his shoulder. Renjun spins on his heel too fast, catching both of them off guard as Renjun takes a misstep, stumbling straight into Jeno's chest. The younger boy bursts into a quiet fit of laughter as he wraps his arms around his figure while Renjun sheepishly stares at him with burning cheeks.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"It's okay, I understand why people would fall for me." Jeno lets out an exaggerated sigh, sparing Renjun a glance with his lips twitching into a smile. "Well, in your case, you fell for me quite literally."   
  
"I think I made a mistake in confessing to you." Renjun shakes his head and to his surprise, Jeno juts out his bottom lip into a pout, circling an arm around his waist tightly to tug him closer.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
Renjun crinkles his nose at him, making Jeno remove his arm around his waist so he can entwine their fingers instead in a warm hold. "Of course not, idiot. I like you." Renjun swings their hands back and forth lightly before he tugs on Jeno's hand gently, meeting the other boy's dark eyes with a shy smile curving on his lips.  
  
"Can you walk me home?"  
  
Jeno practically lights up in happiness, gently giving Renjun's hand a squeeze before he leans over to kiss the side of his head softly. They exchange another smile before Jeno nods subtly, pulling on Renjun's lithe fingers.  
  
"I'd love that."  
  
-  
  
Renjun thinks it's easy to love Jeno.  
  
Maybe because they've known each other for a while — the brief acknowledgement of each other's existence as they pass by each other in the hallway. The rumors floating around between them, about how Jeno is such a likeable and admirable boy whilst Renjun is considered as one of the university's sweethearts. Renjun thinks that they already had a certain connection when their eyes would meet in the hallway, their greetings swirling in the air before they disappear as soon as they pass by each other.  
  
Renjun, despite noticing how friendly and sweet Jeno is whenever they see each other in their university, is awfully intimidated by him. Jeno has a certain reputation of being cool and Renjun doesn't know why in the world he cares about that — he just freezes up whenever he sees the dark haired boy a few feet away from him.  
  
But when their paths crossed again in the animal shelter, Renjun realizes that Jeno is quite easy to like. Whenever their eyes meet, their fingers graze lightly against each other, or when Jeno lets his gaze flicker towards him with a smile, Renjun goes absolutely breathless. He used to think that it's because he admires the other boy since before but the realization slams down on him soon after — his heart is in a constant state of breaking itself apart because of how fast it beats for Jeno.  
  
Renjun thinks there isn't that much difference in dating Jeno. They still laugh over the silliest things and spend time with each other, just like any other day. But with every caress of Jeno's fingers on his cheeks to press a fleeting kiss on the tip of his nose or on his forehead sends Renjun's heart into a spiraling mess. Every affectionate gesture between them heightens and Renjun can't help but melt whenever their fingers naturally entwine, as if they're doing it out of habit already.  
  
Dating Jeno feels easy even if his heart wrecks itself apart in his ribcage. He feels comfortable and at home with the other boy and he can't deny that Jeno is starting to slip his way into his life as one of the most important people for him.  
  
"So, you and Jeno, huh?" Donghyuck teasingly bumps his hip against Renjun's, a mischievous smile playing on his the edges of his mouth. The blonde haired boy feels the blush rush to his cheeks, teeth once again grazing along his bottom lip to stop the smile from forming on his lips.  
  
"I expect to hear a _thank you_ from you, Injun." Mark wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and playfully ruffling his hair, backing away with a boisterous laugh when Renjun chastises him with a deep frown.  
  
"We're not yet officially dating." Renjun mumbles, tugging on the sleeves of his dark shirt. "We're still figuring things out."  
  
"But what do you feel for him?" Donghyuck peers him with the curiosity brightly lit in the brown specks of his eyes. Renjun huffs, ignoring the obvious heat on his cheeks as he keeps his eyes on the sidewalk to avoid the inquisitive glances thrown at him by his two friends.  
  
"I like Jeno a lot. I mean, if he asks me to be his boyfriend, I wouldn't mind that."  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Donghyuck squeals and tackles him with a tight embrace, ignoring the way Renjun rasps out the words _I can't breathe_. Mark emits a laugh and slides an arm around his shoulder again, pulling him close for a one armed hug whilst Donghyuck clings to Renjun's waist with no intention of letting go.  
  
"Thanks but please get off me, it's so hot." Renjun whines as he discreetly elbows the two of them, slowing down his walk a little so Mark and Donghyuck end up sticking by each other. He resists the urge to roll his eyes when Mark ends up with his arm tightly winded around Donghyuck's waist whilst the younger boy sneaks a glimpse at Renjun.  
  
"We should go on a double date soon." Mark offhandedly comments and Renjun bursts into a fit of chuckles, shaking his head at the idea presented to him.  
  
"You two are disgustingly adorable, Jeno and I could live without seeing you two kiss and hold hands."  
  
"Hey! You and Jeno do the same!"  
  
Renjun sticks his tongue out childishly at Donghyuck before he eagerly walks up to the entrance of the animal shelter, an excited bounce in every step he takes. He pushes past the tinted glass doors and he still gets the shiver down his spine as a blast of cold air hits his body, wrapping itself around his frame. He spots Taeyong behind the counter, eyebrows furrowed as he skims over the schedule with a crinkle of his nose.  
  
"Hey, hyung!" Renjun approaches him, hands placed on the counter as he peeks at the older male. Taeyong lifts his tired gaze from the records set out in front of him, a relieved smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Renjun, thank god you're here early." Taeyong slips a paper at his direction and Renjun glances over the full schedule with widened eyes. "Here's your schedule for today. There's a lot that you have to photograph since our other photographers are out. Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Renjun flashes a reassuring smile at the other male, holding onto the paper before he waves it in front of Taeyong. "I'll make sure to finish all of this before I head home."  
  
"Thanks, Renjun!" Taeyong's voice becomes cheery and Renjun allows another smile to curve on his lips before he walks away from the counter. He can hear the swing of the glass doors and Donghyuck and Mark finally make their way inside, clinging to each other as usual.  
  
Renjun doesn't even have time to tease them when he hears a certain someone that makes his heart race call out his name with a lilt of excitement in his voice.  
  
"Renjun!" Jeno nearly stumbles to the ground, clutching some grooming supplies in his arms as he flashes an embarrassed smile at him. Renjun eyes the grooming supplies with an arch of his eyebrow, meeting Jeno's starry eyes with a grin.  
  
"Are you busy today?"  
  
"Oh," Jeno lets his gaze flicker down to the items in his arms before he gives a careless shrug. "I just need to give Seul and Min a bath then afterwards, I can go play with the other pets in the yard. Do you want to join me?" Jeno raises a brow at him, lips twitching into a grin. Renjun elicits a chuckle as he steps close to him, pressing a light kiss on his cheek in the most affectionate manner.  
  
"Sorry, I have a lot of work to do."   
  
"Really?" Jeno juts out his bottom lip into a pout and Renjun can't hold back the laugh from spilling from his rosy pair. He leans over to hook an arm around his waist loosely as they continue down the hallway, hearing the muffled yells of excitement and laughs resonating in the shelter.   
  
"I'll be at the yard all day long so maybe you can come and help me instead." Renjun presses his cheek against his shoulder, snuggling close to feel the warmth radiating from his body. Jeno quirks his lips into a bright smile, leaning down to brush his lips against the top of his head.   
  
"Okay, fine. I'll find you later then." Jeno steps away from his embrace but he does lean in close to press a subtle and fleeting kiss on the blonde haired boy's cheek. As he pulls back, there's a glint of amusement in his dark eyes as he struggles to keep the supplies close to his chest with one arm whilst he raises his free hand to wave at him.   
  
"I'll see you!" Renjun breaks out into a wide smile, eyes crinkling in happiness as he waves back. His chest feels light as he steps away from the other boy.   
  
"I'll see you later."   
  
-  
  
"I'm so tired." Jeno whines as he lays down on the grassy yard, laying his arm over his eyes to block out the warm sunlight. Renjun elicits a laugh as he falls back on the ground, using Jeno's outstretched arm so he can use it to cushion his head.  
  
"All you did is chase after the pets in here."  
  
"That's still a lot of work!" Jeno removes his arm from his eyes, glancing down as he decidedly wraps his arms around Renjun's smaller frame. Renjun welcomes the warmth as he scoots closer to him, pressing his cheek against his shoulder whilst Jeno lays his chin on top of his head.  
  
"You did great today," Renjun murmurs as he runs a hand down Jeno's side, slinging an arm around his waist in a loose hold. "Thanks for helping me out."  
  
"You owe something now." Jeno is sporting on a smug smile and Renjun lets his eyes flicker up to raise an inquisitive brow at him. He presses his cheek against Jeno's shoulder, lips twitching into a smile.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"A kiss." Renjun's eyebrows shoot up in wonder, seeing the pink tint dusts itself across the curves of Jeno's cheeks. He hides the smile that pulled on the corners of his lips as he tries to school his expression into something that resembles amusement.  
  
"Where do you want it?" Jeno hesitates for a moment before his fingers reach out to caress Renjun's cheek in fleeting touches. Renjun holds his breath as they trail down his face, admiring every curve and slope before the pads of Jeno's fingers brush against his lips.  
  
"Here." Jeno's voice unknowingly comes out softer, gentler but even then, Renjun's heart wrecks itself into pieces beneath his chest. The rush of heartbeats pounding in his ears is enough to drown out every other thought slipping through his mind.  
  
Renjun is reluctant — it's not like he never had his first kiss before. But Jeno is different, he always has been right from the start. It's incredibly nerve-racking since he likes Jeno so much; he certainly doesn't want to mess it up at all.  
  
Jeno must have noticed the obvious hesitation on his expression that his features slowly soften as his fingers drop from Renjun's face, choosing to keep his arms tightly wound around the blonde haired boy's frame.  
  
"Hey, if you're uncomfortable with kissing me, it's fine. I don't want you to think that I'm rushing too much—"  
  
"No, no!" Renjun cuts him off, cheeks reddening as his fingers unconsciously grip at the hem of Jeno's white shirt. He shakes his head as he drops his gaze down, refusing to meet Jeno's curious dark eyes settling on him.  
  
"I want to kiss you. I'm just," Renjun swallows the imaginary lump in his throat as he toys with the edge of Jeno's shirt, lightly tugging on it. He braves himself to meet Jeno's eyes, feeling his throat close up for a moment before he finally pushes the words past his lips. "I'm just nervous, you know?"  
  
Jeno looks stunned at the words that spilled from his pair, leaning in to cup his cheek in an achingly tender and gentle manner. "Why would you be nervous?" His voice is soothing and deep, a sweet lullaby that Renjun has grown accustomed to for the past time they've been together. "It's just me. Don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Renjun's fingers trail up until they eventually clutch the front of his shirt, unknowingly pulling himself close to Jeno until their lips are almost brushing. Jeno takes a moment to let out a shaky sigh, a smile tugging on the edges of his mouth as he firmly cups Renjun's cheek in his hand. Renjun can see the way Jeno's dark eyes flicker down to gaze at his rosy pair, throat going dry when he feels his hot breath against his lips.   
  
"Can I?" Jeno whispers and Renjun can't deny that his heart melted when he sees the glimmer of adoration hiding in the brown specks of Jeno's eyes. He finds the corners of his lips curling up to form a smile, eyes crinkling as he nods his head, letting his eyes fall shut to surrender himself to a darkened vision.  
  
Right after that, everything fell into place.  
  
Jeno leans in and captures his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Renjun melts at the way Jeno kisses him — it's like he's taking his time to memorize the feeling of their lips lightly pressed against each other and the way their bodies are comfortably pushed together. Renjun can feel his heart falling straight to his feet as he urges himself to come closer, deepening the kiss with a soft sigh.  
  
They lose themselves in kissing each other underneath the warm sunlight and the grassy ground cushioning their bodies. Jeno lets his teeth teasingly graze along his bottom lip and Renjun whimpers at the contact, clutching Jeno's shirt in a breathtaking grip. Jeno lays one more kiss on his rosy pair before he pulls away with a dazed expression, lips curled up into a breathless smile. Renjun can see the way the blush rushes to Jeno's cheeks, painting them in a pretty shade of pink that the blonde haired boy adores so much.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow." Renjun voices out with a dreamy kind of voice, blinking rapidly as he realizes the heat crawling to his cheeks. He hurriedly hides the side of his face against his shoulder whilst Jeno emits a lighthearted laugh — the kind of laugh that leave a tingling warmth in Renjun's body as his heart explodes in happiness.  
  
"Since I got to kiss you now," Jeno reaches down to cup his chin, making Renjun look up. The glint of mischief is present in his eyes and Renjun finds himself smiling widely as Jeno leans in close to steal a kiss from his mouth.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me a lot now?" Jeno elicits a laugh at the sound of his question, leaning down to press another lingering kiss on his lips. When he pulls away, the edges of his lips are tugged into a breathtaking smile that Renjun adores endlessly.   
  
"Of course."  
  
-  
  
"Can you walk me home today?"  
  
"Why is that a question?" Jeno emits a laugh as his fingers intertwine with Renjun's, lightly swinging their hands back and forth. "Of course it's a yes."  
  
"Good, maybe we can grab some dinner on the way ho—"  
  
"Renjun!" Taeyong cuts through their conversation as Renjun and Jeno slip past the room where some of the pets are kept. The blonde haired boy peers inside the still brightly lit room, watching as Taeyong locks up Eun's cage with a deep sigh falling from his mouth.  
  
"Hey, hyung, what's up?"  
  
Taeyong looks awfully exhausted but even then, it didn't stop himself from curving his lips into a bright smile. His eyes crinkle as he approaches the pair in eager steps, running his fingers through his red hair. The color is slowly starting to fade but it still appears breathtaking on the older male.  
  
"I got good news for you. Eun is getting adopted!"  
  
"What?" Renjun squeaks out, eyes widening as the surprise seizes his body. Taeyong nods his head, as if confirming his words before another broad smile graces his lips effortlessly.  
  
"Two guys came in a while ago. I think their names are Yuta and Sicheng?" Taeyong shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as he slips his hands in the pockets of his skin tight jeans. "They were so excited when they saw Eun and they told me that they're going to adopt her. She'll be picked up tomorrow morning."  
  
Renjun blinks fast, his throat closing up as the heaviness lays in his chest. "Oh."  
  
It's not like he wasn't expecting this — this was actually what he has been hoping for ever since he brought Eun in. He would have kept her but his mother isn't entirely fond of having cats around so he has to give her up in the animal shelter. He figured out that he could spend time with her while volunteering but he never realized that he would get attached to her. Maybe it's because she was slowly starting to become a familiarity in his life, something that cheered him up when he was in a slump.  
  
"That's... wonderful. I'm really happy that she'll have a nice home." Renjun forces his voice to be steady and even, tugging on the corners of his lips into a forced smile, hoping that it'll be enough to convince both Jeno and Taeyong that he's all right. Taeyong squints at him in suspicion but he doesn't push it, simply nodding his head with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll be okay, Renjun." The mentioned boy only nods his head in reply as Taeyong slips past him, bidding him a pleasant good night. The silence stretches for so long that Renjun barely registers the way Jeno is gazing at him with a worried frown creasing at the edges of his mouth.  
  
"Do you want to be with Eun for a while? It's still early, after all. We can stay for an hour." Renjun takes a deep breath before he allows a genuine, grateful smile to curl on his lips. He slips inside the room and takes short strides until he arrives in front of her cage.  
  
The kitten is curled up inside but she's still wide awake; her sharp eyes are carefully taking in the sight of Renjun opening up her cage with another key. He slips the lock out before he swings the door open, patiently waiting for her to finally cautiously leave her cage and settling in his arms.  
  
"I'll miss you a lot." Renjun murmurs, taking a seat down on the cold, hard ground. Jeno follows his actions, peacefully getting the seat beside him before he fixates his gaze on the kitten that's ready to doze off any minute now. She quietly lets out a purr before snuggling close to Renjun's chest and Jeno can see the way Renjun lights up in surprise and delight, clearly elated at the way the kitten is warming up to him.  
  
"At least she'll be in a nice home, right? She'll be fine."  
  
"I know." Renjun heaves a deep sigh, fingers gently patting her head. "It doesn't change the fact that I'll miss having her around, even if she kind of hates me majority of the time."  
  
"I'm sure she'll miss you." Renjun spares a glance at the other boy, a small smile starting to curve on his lips. He leans over to press a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, humming lowly as he leans in to Jeno's touch the moment the dark haired boy slips an arm around his waist.  
  
They sit like that, quietly talking and laughing whilst Eun sleeps in his arms peacefully. The amount of times that Jeno leaned in to leave a lingering kiss on his lips to wipe away the frown that's starting to draw itself on his visage is certainly enough for Renjun to melt all over again, like the first time when Jeno confessed to him.  
  
An hour passes by too quickly for the both of them; Renjun isn't afraid to express his displeasure when he spots the wall clock hanging on top of the door. A constant reminder of the night starting to slip through the skies, leaving a trail of stars along the horizon.  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other soon. I'll miss you, Eun." Renjun's voice is filled with so much affection and adoration as he slowly stands from the ground, careful not to jolt her awake. She stirs a little out of her sleep when Renjun finally slipped her inside the cage but she does fall back asleep in no time, calmly curling up into a ball. The older boy stands there in front of her cage, a flicker of sadness passing through his dark eyes before he eventually shuts the door, locking up her cage.   
  
"Are you feeling a little better now?" Jeno lets his fingers drift downwards to slip them though the empty spaces of his hand. The blonde haired boy gives his hand a gentle squeeze, a fond smile gracing the edges of his mouth as he slowly nods his head.  
  
"I'm still sad but hey, you're right. I guess she'll be happier with a permanent home now."  
  
Jeno leans down to lay a kiss on his cheek before he tugs on Renjun's hand, directing him out of the room. He keeps him close to his side and continues to swing their intertwined hands, just like what they were doing moments ago.  
  
"Do you want me to buy you some ice cream before we head home?" Renjun quirks his lips into a grin this time, laying his head on Jeno's shoulder with an inaudible sigh spilling from his lips. He can feel Jeno pressing another fleeting kiss on top of his head, making him smile wider than ever because of the kiss received.   
  
"You know me so well, don't you?"  
  
Jeno beams brightly at his direction, eliciting a laugh as they step past the tinted glass doors. Another subtle squeeze on his fingers and Jeno finally finds his voice once more, a lilt of adoration and happiness present in his tone.   
  
"I try my best."  
  
-  
  
"Injun? Are you listening to me?"   
  
Renjun blinks hastily, letting the clutches of reality drag him out of his chain of thoughts. He lets his gaze flicker to Mark, seeing the way the older boy stares at him with a frown creasing on his lips.   
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was zoning out again."   
  
"Is it because Eun got adopted a while ago?" Renjun heaves a soft sigh, slipping the strap of his camera around his neck.   
  
"Yeah. I guess I just miss having her around already." The camera, as the blonde haired boy realizes too late, weighs heavier than Renjun is used to. It starts to feel a little uncomfortable when the strap digs against the nape of his neck for a moment; a wince falls from his mouth as he cranes his neck to the side to relieve some of the pressure.   
  
"Hey, I'm sure that she's happy now since she finally has a home. Isn't that what you were hoping for her?" Mark asks, the inquisitive tone present in his voice. Renjun pauses before he eventually nods his head, a saddened smile pulling on the corners of his lips.  
  
"I know, I guess this is better than her getting stuck for a long time here without a permanent home."  
  
Renjun falls silent again, mindlessly tugging on his camera with a distant look in his dark eyes. There's a flicker of sadness on his visage and Mark heaves a sigh, reaching out to wrap an arm around his shoulders in a comforting embrace.  
  
"Cheer up, Injun." Mark ruffles his hair in a playful manner, emitting a soft laugh when Renjun swats his hand with a small frown as the younger boy tries to fix the ruined strands. "Do you want to grab some ice cream with Hyuck and me in a bit?"  
  
"It's fine, I don't want to interrupt your date time." Renjun runs his fingers through his blonde strands, pulling his hair back in a way to fix his appearance. He's about to part his lips to say something when Jeno strides along the hallway, his dark eyes constantly fleeting from one spot to another before they ultimately land on Renjun and Mark standing side by side.   
  
"Junnie?" Jeno questions, eyes filled with an unusual amount of worry, taking light steps towards him as to not frighten the other boy. Renjun still jolts in surprise upon hearing the nickname spill from Jeno's lips, inclining his head to glance at the dark haired boy. A cheeky smile graces his lips as he opens his arms, letting Jeno eagerly step closer to wrap him up in the familiar embrace that he loves endlessly.  
  
"Hey, are you done with your duties for the day?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised since it's still quite early but I guess it's slow today." Jeno takes in the sight of Mark, flashing a friendly smile at his direction. "Hey, hyung. Where's Hyuck?"  
  
"He's right outside, waiting for me. I was just about to leave so have fun, you two lovebirds." Renjun's cheeks go flushed in embarrassment as Mark throws a knowing glimpse at the two of them, a subtle smirk curling on his lips as he slips past them with a careless wave of his hand. Jeno arches a brow at Renjun's reaction, biting back the smile growing on his face.  
  
"Look at how cute you are when you get all flustered and shy."  
  
Renjun rolls his eyes, trying to will down the obvious blush coloring the curves of his cheeks. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course, I am." Jeno slithers an arm around his waist, leaning in close to press a chaste kiss on his lips with a soft hum. "Who else would be given the chance to see the pretty Renjun blush like this?"  
  
"You're so annoying." Renjun mumbles, lips twitching into a grin. Jeno doesn't seem fazed about the weak jab of an insult directed at him, shaking his head as he curls his lips into a smile.  
  
"You're so adorable." Jeno compliments him instead, making Renjun's cheeks burn even more. He's caught off guard at the way Jeno smoothly swerves last any insult thrown to him by Renjun, nonchalantly throwing a sweet compliment without thinking twice. He curses himself for getting so affected by his words, head hanging low as his teeth catch onto his bottom lip to stop another smile from curving on his pair.  
  
"Hey," Jeno pulls him down the hallway, the slow and relaxed pacing of their steps fall in sync. Renjun can feel the light squeeze down at his waist as he lifts his gaze, meeting Jeno's starry eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Jeno ends up twisting his lips into a worried frown, eyebrows knitting together to show off his concern. Renjun shrugs his shoulders in the most casual manner he could, trying not to come off too disappointed and upset.  
  
"I'll be fine, I guess."  
  
Their walk up to the entrance of the animal shelter is put into a stop when Jeno forces the two of them to halt their walking. Renjun casts him a curious glance when Jeno peers down at him with a contemplative look passing through the expression embedded on his visage. He tilts his head to the side, eyeing the blonde haired boy before he lights up abruptly, snapping his fingers.  
  
Renjun is caught by surprise when Jeno tightens his hold around his waist, almost hauling him all the way to the glass doors.  
  
"I know what will cheer you up!"  
  
"What? Ice cream?" Renjun brightens up at the mention of his favorite dessert but regrettably, Jeno shakes his head with a sheepish smile on his lips. The older boy's face falls as his expression flickers into something that resembles confusion and barely concealed interest.  
  
"Better than that," Jeno pauses, mulling over his words as he brings Renjun past the doors. Despite the warm weather, Renjun can feel a shiver down his spine when Jeno's arm slips away from him, only to entwine their fingers without missing a beat.  
  
"What could be better than that?" Renjun mutters under his breath, not really expecting Jeno to hear the words escaping his lips. The dark haired boy throws his head back with a melodious laugh, eyes crinkling in happiness.  
  
"Trust me, you'll love it." He drags Renjun to a car sitting nearby, opening the door to the passenger seat and gestures the older boy to slip inside.  
  
Renjun casts him an odd look, brows furrowing the slightest. "You drive?"  
  
"Of course, I do." Jeno eyes him with a strange glance, an amused smile already on its way to curving on his lips. "How did you think I come here every day?"  
  
"I thought you said your uncle and aunt's house is nearby!"  
  
"Damn, you're spoiling my surprise now." Jeno juts out his bottom lip to resemble a pout, gently bumping his hip against Renjun's, pointing at the still empty passenger seat. "Come on, we're heading up to my house — it's only a twenty minute drive." There's a glint of delight and mischief in Jeno's dark eyes as he leans in close, stealing a kiss from Renjun with a sincere smile drawn on his mouth as he pulls away. "There's someone I would like you to meet."  
  
"Oh my god, please don't tell me that I'm meeting your family. I'm not even dressed properly for the occasion!"  
  
"Relax, Jun." Jeno finally convinces him to slip inside, holding the car door leading to the passenger seat open. His eyes light up, the mischief growing more and more evident as he allows a wide smile to curl on his mouth.  
  
"Just enjoy the ride."  
  
-  
  
Renjun isn't sure what he was expecting when the car eventually rolls up into a quiet neighborhood. He gazes right outside the car window, admiring the buildings and houses set up with respectable amount of space in between them. It looks incredibly calm and peaceful here — Renjun can actually feel himself slowly relaxing as the soft music blasting from the radio blends into the background, lulling him into falling asleep.  
  
"We're almost near."  
  
Jeno's sharp and deep voice cuts through the senseless trail of thoughts in his head, pulling him out of the clutches of a dreamy state. He blinks rapidly, straightening his posture as his legs shake slightly due to the nervousness running through his veins. Jeno has been tight-lipped about the purpose of their impromptu trip to his house — he only emitted a laugh every time, eyes sparkling with elation.  
  
"I promise, you'll love my surprise."  
  
Renjun decides to give him the benefit of doubt at least since he trusts Jeno not to bring him into an uncomfortable situation. They still yet have to sit down and talk about their relationship, work through the ropes but honestly speaking, Renjun is only waiting for the subtle signal from the younger boy to ask him to be his boyfriend. He doesn't mind exclusively dating Jeno — he does adore him a lot, after all.  
  
The car pulls up into a sleek and modern styled house. Renjun marvels over the architecture as Jeno turns off the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt quite easily. Renjun struggles with his own for a moment before he finally unclasps it, letting it snap back into its original place.  
  
"This is your house?" Renjun slips out of the car, gawking at the sight of his house. Jeno emits a laugh at his words, getting out of the driver's seat before he approaches Renjun in light steps to loop an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's where I'm staying at for this summer."  
  
The nervousness seeps its way through Renjun's veins again, rendering him speechless with legs shaking. He wants to blame it on the cold but the weather has been consistently warm. He unconsciously steps closer, willing himself to stay calm as the warmth radiating from Jeno's body envelopes his frame.  
  
"Don't be nervous." Jeno tugs him in the direction of the house, fingers reaching out to entwine their fingers in a loose and relaxed grip. "You'll be fine!"  
  
"Well, isn't that reassuring?" Renjun mutters under his breath, swallowing the lump in his throat as Jeno walks up to the house without sparing him a glance. Their steps are a little hurried so the blonde haired boy struggles to keep up with him, cheeks going flushed in embarrassment when he almost stumbles as he takes a misstep. Thankfully, Jeno catches him in time, pulling him close to his side as he brings out a key from his pocket, successfully unlocking the front door.  
  
The interior of the house is as breathtaking as the outside — Renjun has to take a breather, clearly awestruck at the interior design and architecture of the house. It's wide and spacious, giving Renjun an impression that the house might be more massive than what he first thought.  
  
"Wow," Renjun is hesitant to take a step inside, afraid that he might ruin the polished floor but Jeno only pulls him nearer with a bright smile that he loves to wear around the blonde haired boy. He shakes his head for a moment, as if clearing the messy thoughts residing in his mind before he falls into step with Jeno.  
  
"Are your aunt and uncle around? Your parents? Any siblings?" The questions spills from Renjun's lips all too fast, eyeing the artworks meticulously hanging at the walls. The dark haired male raises a brow, holding himself from breaking out into an amused smile as he watches Renjun play with the hem of his hoodie in order to distract himself. He shakes his head even if the older boy isn't sparing him any glance.   
  
"Nope, we're the only ones here."  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?" Renjun stares at Jeno in disbelief, slack jawed. He pauses, eyeing the hallway in front of him with wary eyes. "Did you plan something?"  
  
"I just thought of this nearly thirty minutes ago so don't worry, I'm as nervous as you." Jeno circles his fingers around his bony wrist, tugging him forward as Renjun cautiously follows him with his teeth catching onto his lower lip. "Besides, I told you that I want you to meet someone. Oh, wait," The dark haired boy pursues his lips in a straight line, deep in his thoughts as he elicits a hum. "By that, I meant three."  
  
"Who?" Renjun squeaks, the anxiety hitting him stronger than ever as Jeno calmly guides him all the way to his room. He wants to resist and run out of the house but he obliges at the end, cheeks burning as his fingers twitch to display his nervousness. Jeno had slipped his fingers down to intertwine their hands in a loose hold as his thumb gently caresses Renjun's knuckles in an effort to calm him down.  
  
Renjun does spare him a glance but Jeno keeps his eyes steady on one of the doors stretched out along the hallway. He stops at the third door, beaming brightly at the blonde haired boy. "Here's my room!"  
  
Renjun can feel his heart rise to his throat, his chest constricting in nervousness as Jeno's slender fingers circle around the doorknob, twisting it and gently pushing the door open. He reaches over to flick on the lights and Renjun has to take an abrupt step back when a flash of light hits his eyes. He blinks hastily, shaking his head as if to push away the dizziness residing in it before he gapes inside with his jaw hanging open.  
  
His room is clean and resonates with the modern style of the rest of the house. But that wasn't what Renjun ended up focusing on — his gaze drifts down to the cats curled up on the floor and on the comforter. Two of them are stretched out on Jeno's bed whilst the third one is curled up comfortably on the ground with a purr.  
  
"Oh my god." Renjun mutters under his breath, lighting up visibly at the cats residing in the room. Jeno can't even hide the wide smile that graced his lips, his eyes crinkling in happiness as he steps inside. He guides Renjun inside, shutting the door right behind them with a soft click resounding within.  
  
"Jun, meet Seol, Nal, and Bongsik!"  
  
Jeno looks incredibly excited, his starry eyes are brightly lit as he points to each one, reciting their names with a lilt of happiness in his tone. He walks closer to the cats with a little bounce in his steps, something that doesn't even try to hide.   
  
It's so endearing; Renjun would have never figured out that Jeno owns three cats since Jeno never seemed like the type to even keep a pet around. Besides, he did see Jeno sniffling every now and then when he spends too much time around stray cats due to his allergies. But it shouldn't have surprised Renjun that kind of thing isn't enough to chase the dark haired boy away.  
  
"They're so adorable." Renjun coos softly, taking reluctant steps towards them before he cautiously crouches down in front of one of the cats sitting on the floor. He waves at them subtly and his entire face lights up when the cat residing on the floor meows at him in greeting.  
  
"I wanted you to meet them for a while now since you like cats too." Jeno pockets one of his hands in his jeans, his other hand reaching over to gently pet the two cats curling up peacefully on the bed sheets. He glances back to Renjun with a sweet smile, head inclining to the side. "You seemed really sad about Eun leaving today so I thought that maybe now's the perfect time to meet them!"   
  
Jeno pauses, the pink tint dusting along the curves of his cheeks before his teeth sinks down onto his bottom lip to hold back his smile, "You can come over anytime if you want to play with them." He looks flustered and somehow, that sends Renjun's heart into a wreckage. It falls out of control, beating all too fast as the sound pounds in his ears.  
  
"You're really sweet, do you know that?"  
  
Jeno beams at his words, a smile twitching on his lips. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so." Renjun confirms his words with a subtle nod before he gets up from the ground, approaching Jeno in slow steps. He settles right beside him on the edge of the bed, leaning his head on Jeno's shoulder before hooking their arms together. Jeno leans close to him to press a fleeting kiss on top of his head, biting back a chuckle from leaving his lips when Renjun raises his head with the blush coloring his cheeks.   
  
One of Jeno's cats, presumably Seol as Renjun remembers, cautiously approaches him. The cat peers up at him curiously before finally deciding to plop down on Renjun's lap, curling up comfortably with a gentle purr.   
  
"I think I can get used to this." Renjun emits a laugh, cooing softly when he sees the way Jeno juts out his bottom lip into a pout. He reaches over to pet Seol's head before he retrieves his hand with his pout deepening.   
  
"Seol likes you already, I can't believe this."   
  
"Well, what can I say? Everybody likes me." Renjun flashes a smug smile at the dark haired boy's direction, his tone light and completely playful. Jeno rolls his eyes at him, looping his arms around the blonde haired boy's waist in a relaxed grip before he lays his cheek on his shoulder.  
  
"I won't deny that. You're so captivating, after all."  
  
"Flattery doesn't work on me." Renjun quickly replies without missing a beat as he grins at Jeno, teeth bared. Jeno doesn't budge though, only tightening his hold around his waist as he heaves a sigh of contentment.  
  
"I'm only saying the truth." Jeno falters for a moment, his voice turning shy as he hides his face on Renjun's shoulder to stifle the laughter from spilling his lips, "But then again, I like you already so I might be biased."  
  
"You can't take it back though." Renjun huffs loudly, pretending to be annoyed as he crosses his arms over his chest. Jeno notices the stretch of silence between them, making him raise his head and unwind his arms around his lithe waist. But without spending another second, his fingers brush against Renjun's cheeks, cupping them in the most affectionate and gentle manner he could do.  
  
Renjun would be lying if he said that his heart didn't flutter at the way Jeno pulls him close with a smile lingering on his mouth.  
  
"I won't," Jeno pauses for a second to lean in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss that makes Renjun's heart burst in the confines of his chest. He breaks away too soon but he does press their foreheads together with a fond smile curved on his pair. "I like you too much, Renjun. What do I do?"  
  
Renjun lightens up at his words, starry eyes staring back at the boy with a cheeky smile. "Maybe you can ask me to be your boyfriend already."  
  
Jeno jerks away in surprise, obviously not expecting the suggestion to fall from Renjun's lips. He blinks rapidly, the blush crawling to spread along his cheeks as he coughs to help will it down. But he stays flustered, not knowing how to say the words lying on his lips.  
  
"Well," He drops his gaze on his cats, another smile gracing his lips before he lifts his eyes to settle his line of sight on Renjun. "Huang Renjun, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend and taking care of our kids together?"  
  
"Aren't you such a romantic?" Renjun pulls on the corners of his lips upwards to resemble a smirk before he finally bursts into a fit of resounding laughter, nodding his head enthusiastically. He reaches over to wrap his arms around Jeno's neck comfortably before abruptly pulling him in another breathtaking kiss. He pulls away to catch his breath, a wide smile playing on his rosy pair.  
  
"What do you think my answer is?"  
  
Jeno hums in reply, head tilting slightly to the side as he pursues his lips in thought. "Tell me it's a yes."  
  
The laugh that leaves both of their lips sounds so melodious that Renjun thinks he could get used to this. He thinks he could get used to liking Jeno this much, constantly falling in love with the sound of his lovely voice and his resounding laughter. He thinks he could get used to knowing Jeno for the rest of their time and falling into a familiar routine of taking care of each other. He thinks he would love to be a part of his life — he wouldn't mind making a home out of his heart that Renjun cherishes more than anything else in this world.  
  
As Renjun spares another glance at the cats comfortably laying around, his gaze eventually falls back on Jeno. There's a hopeful smile on his lips and Renjun finds himself mirroring his smile without missing another beat.  
  
He thinks he could really get used to this.  
  
"It's a yes."


End file.
